Another World
by PhoenixOtaku
Summary: 4 teens watching anime get sucked into another dimmension... a dimmension full of humans turning into scythes, People bleeding form their heads WHATS GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

Mashup story with SILVERSNAKEWINGS and DARTHETTE! Shes da meows meows hope you enjoy this story! Story got deleted oh well REPOSTINGGGG!

* * *

_So it was Silver's birthday and everybody was sleeping over for a Soul Eater marathon. we were planning on watching all 4 seasons of Soul Eater in one night._

**No POV**

So Sage was on the bean bag saying " So we're clear right, Death the Kid is mine."

While Lizzy was laying upside down on the bed hollering " IF YOU GET KID THEN I GET BLACKSTAR!"

Willow was jumping on the bed saying , " We... all... know...that... Soul... is mine... GOT IT!"

Rose and Nicole burst through the door with, ice cream, junk food, and MOUNTAINS of candy and sweets. they said "WE GOTS DA FOOOODS" Sage screamed " CANDY DIVEEEEEEEE!" And dived into the mountain of candy.

Lizzy purred and said "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY ICE CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM" and jumped on top of Nicole.

Willow got off the bed and said " Don't be such a pig!" Lizzy, " Excuse YOU I AM A CAT!" Rose, " HEY HEY HEY WE GOT THE FOOD!"

Willow was like " OK guys guys guys STAHP STAHP let's just go watch Soul Eater." So everyone went to the bed and Lizzy hit play. So during the second episode Lizzy screamed and jumped at the transition and screamed " BLACKSTARRRRRR HE SHALLL SURPASS GOD! LOL JK IM GOING TO SURPASS GOD" Sage yanked her down and said " GET DOWN I'M TRYING TO WATCH!"


	2. Chapter 2- Where am I!

The start of something new... chapter 2 XD I'm weird hope you enjoy creds to original people's!

* * *

_ So as we were nomming our food we went through season after season after season until we were finally on the last episode..._

**No POV**

Nicole said, " Finally on the last episode, it's 5 am in the morning but we're finally on the last episode! *yawn* although I might have overdosed they ice cream."

Willow said "SHHHHHH it's starting!"

Sage although was already half asleep " Don't... touch... kid...zzzzzzzzzz"

Rose was crashed on the floor snoring. Lizzy thought to herself " Wouldn't it be nice to escape reality for a while and go to the Soul Eater world?... I bet it would be..."

By the time the episode ended everyone had fallen asleep.

**Sage's POV**

I woke up yawning and thought "Dang I fell asleep before the finishing the last episode!" As I looked around I realized thst thi wasn't Lizzy's room I looked up and saw trees. I realized then that I didn't see Lizzy,Rose,Willow not even Nicole. I screamed " WILLOW?! ROSEEE?! LIZZZZY?! NICOLE?!"

I heard rustling in the bushes next to me and I stood up shakily and said " W-Who's there?!" Rose popped out and said "It's me! :)"

I screamed " OH MY FREAKING SHINAGAMI YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME ROSE!"

**Willow's POV**

I was walking around zoned out thinking " Where the heck am I?" suddenly I bumped into somebody and fell down. " Owwwwwwwwww!" Someone with a rough voice said " Sorry, are you alright?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked! I hope you guys can guess who this is :)


	3. Chapter 3- Found at Last

2 Chapters in one day IM ONA ROLL and also Darthette forced me 2

* * *

_"Owwwwwwww!" Someone with a rough voice said "are you ok?"_

**Willow's POV**

I looked up and saw a man with a stiches on a labcoat and... A SCREW COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD?! I thought OH MY GOD...I AM GOING CRAZY, IT'S OFFCIAL!" The man said

" Well hello there little girl" HE smiled the creepiest grin EVER! I thought " This man is crazy!" The man said

" Do not be alarmed let's introduce ourselves, I'm Proffesor. Stein. What's your name?" I replied

" I really don't really feel comfortable telling a random stranger with a SCREW sticking out of his head my name..." Suddenly out of nowhere a girl jumped out and went

" MAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKA CHOOOOOOOOOOOP" Stein fell over and said

" Now it's not nice to chop people..." The girl called Maka just shrugged and said

" Whatever can't you see that she's scared of you?" She gave me a bright smile and said " What's your name?" I carefully got up since I had fallen down in the commotion and said

"My name is Willow."

**Nicole POV**

When I woke up I saw a red headed weirdo staring down at me I screamed as loud as could and said

"HENTAI! (pervert)" The man jumped and said

"NO NO NO... it's just that you look like my daughter and stared at you... while you slept..." I thought

"...so hentai..."

**Lizzy's POV**

I don't why but I had this craving to curl up by a fire and sleep. Suddenly a person... or a monkey?! came crashing out of the trees screaming

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" and BAM! I muttered

" UGG" I was so lucky to have a BLUE FREAKING MONKEY LAND ON ME... wait a minute at closer look I realized it was actually a human?! The boy hollered

" WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY BEAUTIFUL FALL!" I slowly got up and said

" I DO!" The boy said

" I AM THE ONE AND ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR WHO ARE YOU?!" and I smirked and replied

" LIZZY, THE PERSON WHO'S GOING TO SURPASS GOD!" Blackstar with a shocked face said

" WHAT A CHALLANGER?! I am going to take you back to the DWMA and do a proper battle!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed I'll updated tomorrpw :3


	4. Chapter 4- To the DWMA!

HELLO ONCE AGAIN... I don;t know I realized I FORGOT Soul so... Enjoy I don't own anything but OC's

* * *

_"What a CHALLENGER?! I am going to take you back to the DWMA and we're haveing a proper battle!"_

**Lizzy's POV**

So here I am being dragged to what I'm pretty sure is the Death Weapon Meister Academy; by a blue haired monkey... or a homosapien... possibly?

**Willow's POV**

A boy came up behind Maka and said

"That's a cool name." My inner fangirl was freaking out but my outer shell was calm and collected and replied

" Thank you, and who might you be?" The boy replied

"I'm Soul... Soul 'Eater' Evans" I replied saying

" Would you you mind pointing me in the direction of the DWMA?" Maka replied

"We can! We're on our way now!" She gave me a bright smile. I was starting to get used the world, slowly but surely, and I was sure that the others would find their way to the DWMA so I said

" Alright, let's go!" and attempted to flash my best smile. Maka looked shocked for a moment and said

" Willow...your teeth are really sharp! they remind me of Soul's teeth!" Soul grinned and chuckled and replied

" Guess we're twins" After that we set off for the DWMA!

**Rose's POV**

Scaring Sage was fun but now we're stranded in this forest alone. Sage was always a logical thinker so I didn't doubt her mind but I was getting pretty hungry... so I yelled

" DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY FOOOOOOOOOD?!" Sage just got up and said

" OK if I am correct then we are in the Soul Eater universe and lost in the forest..." Then Sage fell on her knees and lay down. I knew Sage could handle long hard complicated situations but being teleported to a different world I'm pretty sure anyone would be a bit on edge. So I climbed up a tree and looked around, and then I saw it the DWMA!

**Sage's POV**

I was pretty much freaking out we were in the Soul Eater world but we had no source of anything and no way to contact the others. As I was thinking of a way to get out of here I heard someone complaining

" AGJDGHSLKDGHS I'M ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE JUST LEAVE ME ON THE CURB ON GARBAGE DAY TO DIE!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere! It was Death the Kid! I called Rose down and before I could say anything she shouted

" GUESS WHAT I SAW IN THE TREE? I SAW THE DWMA AND KID AND LIZ AND PATTY!" I thought

"The DWMA that me our best shot... speaking of shots though..." I said

"Hey Rose you wanna go talk to Kid?" Rose's eyes gleamed and ran off before replying. I laughed and ran after her but when I ran to the clearing I saw Rose lying on top of Kid... I was FURIOUS! I'm pretty sure I was on fire. Rose backed off and said

" S-Sage O-ok let's talk this through it's not what it looked like..." I tackled Rose and said

" REMEBER WHAT WE SAID BEFORE WE STARTED THE MARATHON?!"

Rose just stood up and said

"OK OK OK I got it alright but just so you know I think we might hafve scared them a bit..." I turned around and saw Kid,Liz, and Patty with shocked faces. I kinda just smiled and said

" So how you guys doing?" Kid just smiled and said

" YOUR SHIRT IT'S SO SYMMETRICAL!" I laughed and said

"Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the DWMA?" Since Kid was still marveling about my shirt LIz replied and said

"No problem we were on our way there" I always like Liz and suddenly Patty screamed

" NICE TO MEET! THIS IS MY GIRRAFE ! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"Liz just sorta face palmed and said

"Sorry about her but what is your name?" Rose was already playing with Patty so I replied for and said

"I'm Sage and that's Rose." Liz smiled and said

" I'm Liz that's Patty, and the freak observing your shirt is Death the Kid but you can call him Kid. NOw then how about we start going to the DWMA!" Even though I already new all their name's I just played along and said

"Alright! LET'S GO ROSE!"

* * *

There you go hope you enjoyed I spent a pretty long time on it... OH WEEEELLLLL I HAVE NO LIFE ANYWAY!


	5. Chapter 5- WHY AM I A CAT!

Uggggg accidentally erased this chapter and I had to retype it

* * *

_" Alright. LET'S GO ROSE!"_

**Lizzy's POV**

As I was being dragged up the stairs of the DWMA I thought about BlackStar, I loved him because he was just crazy! like me, and he always made me laugh no matter the situation. I was so zoned out I didn't realize that we had reached the top of the stairwell. BlackStar screamed

" WE NEED TO BATTLE! FIGHT ME PEASANT! THE PERSON WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD!" I grinned ear to ear and said

" MY PLEASURE!" Blackstar very excited and screamed

" TSUBAKI TRANSFORM!" I was prepared for this so I jumped and I was shocked I felt as light as a feather! I did three aerial flips before I landed, I was so pumped with adrendaline and suddenly I felt really energerized I couldn't describe this feeling it was...

**Sage's POV**

I was climbing to the top of the steps and I was pretty excited on the way here Kid and I had an amazing conversation with Kid about symmetry it was pretty amazing! When we finally reached the top I was shocked to hear...fighting?! I recognized these two voices! It was Lizzy... and BlackStar?!

**Willow's POV**

Nicole and I had just climbed up the stairs while Soul, Maka, and Stein were whispering to each other. The oddest thing I thought was Stein was going up the stairs on a rolley chair... well this was an anime so anything could really happen I guess. I have amazing hearing... but I was hearing Lizzy but... I don't even know where she was! Nicole said

"OMG I AM SO EXCITED!" I grinned and replied

" Who wouldn't be?! Now calm down we're here!"

**Lizzy's POV**

The adrenaline was coursing through my veins and suddenly POOF! I looked down and I was a CAT?! I screamed

" HOLY SHINAGAMI! I AM A FREAKING CAT!" BlackStar said

" HA NEVER LEAVE AN OPENING!"

**Sage's POV**

Rose and I were watching the battle when suddenly Lizzy turned into a cat and BlackStar was about to hit Lizzy! I was shocked and I also felt so REAL I just couldn't describe the feeling it was MAGICAL" I asked Rose

" Hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rose grinned and started glowing and she transformed into a katana! I grabbed her and lunged at BlackStar right before he attacked and right after Willow made it up the stairs. BlackStar jumped backwards and screamed

" OI UNFAIR MOVE OUT!" So the match ended. Rose transformed back into a human and I picked up Lizzy and said

"WHO'S DA CUTE KITTY!" Lizzy just meowed and said

"Now how do I transform back?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed I enjoyed writing :DDD


	6. Chapter 6- Cat legs

Short Chappy befor I go to bed HOPE YOU ENJOY I DON"T OWN ANYTHING and my friends are just there i guess...

* * *

"_Now how do I change back?"_

**Nicole POV**

I watched as Death walked out of the building and whispered to Willow

" Willow! Willow! Look it's Death!" She looked me with the no duh Sherlock face. I wanted to do something cool so I ran and tackled Lord Death in a hug. Kid who had been watching from afar said

"Father these students aparently are from out of town so it seems what shall we do with them?" Death answered simply

" Well they have shown excellent skills so why not let them stay for the day and we can interview them later." Kid said

" Alright father." He then said to us

" Alright why don't you all just share one big room so everyone follow me."

**Lizzy's POV**

I was at the end of the group and I was following behind I was trying to catch up but I wasn't really used to walking on cat legs... Suddenly I get lifted up into the air by... BlackStar?!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that short chapter *^* night guys!


	7. Chapter 7- Gold Cards, Girls Oh no

New chap guys sorry but it's going to be a bit short been on the stressed side lately.

* * *

_Suddenly i was lifted up into the air by... BlackStar?!_

**Lizzy's POV**

I was so freaking out, because... HELLO I WAS BEING PICKED UP BY MY FAV CHARACTER LIKE EVER! He started to pat my head and I purred and he said

" Awww now who's a good kitty?" I purred affectionately and then I realized what I was doing... Then i felt this feeling and POOF! I was human again... but only in my undergarments... I screamed and BlackStar screamed and threw his jacket at me.

**Nicole's POV**

It was pretty funny watching Lizzy turn back to normal, I mean she was in BlackStar's arms being all fancy schmancy with him. I smirked with glee because I could tell how embarrassed and flustered Lizzy was.

**Sage's POV**

I was pretty much rolling on the floor dying because... well Lizzy was like that in front of BlackStar t was priceless! XDD"

**NO POV**

Kid at this point was getting peeved and screamed

" OK LIZZY GO PUT SOMETHING SYMMETRICAL ON EVERYONE ELSE FOLLOW ME!" Lizzy quietly replied

" Ummmm, I don't have any clothes..." Kid mentally face palmed then said

" Well you all look weird so Maka why don't you take my gold card and call up Liz,Patty, and Tsubaki and buy them some new clothes." Maka grinned with delight and said

" You are trusting girls going shopping for clothes with your gold card?" Kid paused for a moment and said I'm willing to face the consequences..." Maka grinned and called up Liz. Liz picked up and said

" Hello this is Liz, jsfdhkgsuifdguigaosidugbdj HELLLLO?! PERSON ON THE PHONE?! DO YOU LIKE GIRAFFES?!" Maka laughed and said

" Yes I like giraffes Patty may I speak to Liz?" When Patty handed the phone to Liz she said

"Alright hello? This is Liz speaking?" MAka replied

" Liz we are going shopping with Kid's Gold card but not extreamly for ourselves" Liz was so excited and screamed

"OMG KID'S GOLD CARD WHO ARE WE SHOPPING FOR?! ACTUALLY SCARTCH THAT!" Maka laughed and said

" The Groove 2:00 see you there" After Maka hung up on Liz she called Tsubaki and said

" Hey girl hey!" Tsubaki laughed and said

"hey girl hey what's up?" Maka replied nonchalantly

" You know nothing much the usual except, KID'S LETTING US SHOP WITH HIS GOLD CARD!" Tsubaki literally screamed and said

"HOW? WHEN? WHERE? NEVERMIND THAT JUST GIVE ME THE 411!" Maka ginned and said

"The groove 2:00 later!"

** Kds's POV**

I was getting worried at the sound of the tone of the girl's voices I mean I didn't even know how the girls from out of town, apparently shopped!

**Sage's POV**

I was getting so excited I mean going shopping with the girls hanging with the guys! I couldn't wait till 2:00!

* * *

I swear to shinagami while I was typing this chapter i accidentally deleted it TWICE FREAKING TWICE! I almost started to cry it was jut so depressing!Any way hope you enjoy this chapter it will never be as good as the first time I wrote it but you know ;-_- ( POSTED TWICE! XD awkwardnessssss)


End file.
